seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts of the Past Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Another intriguing mystery awaits you in the Old Square! Investigate what the ghosts of the past are hiding behind the walls of a half-burnt house that once belonged to a missing merchant. Get ready to plunge into the exciting story of the city and solve the mystery of the Old Square! What's new in Version 1.6.0: * The special Ghosts of the Past event * Event rewards: two unique avatars, the Merchant's Chest and the Spirit Guardian talisman * 100 exciting quests and 20 unique collections * The fantastic Old Square location * New monsters: the Shaman Spirit, Guard Spirit and Vengeance Spirit. * The mode and anomaly appearance system has been improved. Learn the legends of the city and solve the mysteries of the Curse! Ghosts of the Past Timed Challenge This special event was released on April 17, 2016 and is the 6th Timed Challenge of the game. It was available to Players Game Level 7 or higher and required Players to complete 3 new challenge tasks within the time limit to win the event's unique rewards. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Old Square to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Spirit Guardian talisman. The Spirit Guardian talisman regenerates energy 5 times faster for 1 day. The new talisman goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. (3) Collect 150 Palm Prints by banishing the new event Monsters the Shaman Spirit, Guard Spirit and Vengeance Spirit to win the Merchant's Chest. The new chest contains useful energy boosters, coins, a talisman and a Holiday Cake. The Merchant's Chest goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The night's silence of the empty streets of Darkwood has been torn asunder by the hoofbeats of a fearsome horse. It's the ghostly horseman galloping after his new victim! Only you can stop him, Seeker! Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 special quests that must be completed for the special event in order to win the Spirit Guardian talisman consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections from the Ghost of Past special event. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. NOTE: The special event has expired but the game incorporated the event's quests and collection items into the main storyline. The above collection items can be now be acquired in the following ways: * Completing the quests for the first time * Visiting Friends * Receive as gift from Friends * Chest of the Past - contains a random collection item and fixer form the Ghost of the Past event. Purchase the chest from the Store for 5 rubies. Category:Updates Category:Timed Challenges Category:Quests Category:Walkthrough Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood